Una estrella
by AbitofSugar
Summary: ¿Y si quiero darte una explicación?—Se sorprendió, otra frase con la que dejar volar su imaginación ¿Por qué caía ante sus palabras? Ya era hora de no estar enamorada de él¿Era… amor?—¿Y si quiero que entres en mi vida? Pausado por falta de inspiración
1. Prólogo, Porcelana

Aloha! Bueno, aquí vuelvo con otra historia, puede que sea algo más dramatica, que la anterior,bueno, aun está por ver.

Como con la otra, espero que les guste, y que la disfruten. Y, bueno, aquí el prólogo: Porcelana

* * *

—x—Una estrella en la noche.—x— Prólogo: Porcelana.

— Un segundo, no es…

— ¿Lo qué pienso? Tranquilo, no pasa nada, no tienes que darme explicaciones, es tu vida, no la mía. — Aquel susurro… sacudió la cabeza. ¡Estaba mintiendo! ¿A quien pretendía engañar? ¿A él o a su corazón? Seguramente, a los dos, y al parece al único que había logrado engañar era a él.

Por la expresión de tristeza de su rostro… tiempo atrás había soñado dejar volar la imaginación, creyendo que él si la quería, que de verdad sentía algo por ella.

Pero… ¡Ya no era una cría! Demonios… Aun así ¿Por qué se le encogía el corazón cada vez que le veía con ella? ¿Por qué sentía una necesidad enorme de echar a correr, y no mirar hacia atrás? Tan solo… correr.

Lejos, para siempre, por siempre. Para no volver a verlo, para no sufrir.

Sabía que no estaba bien. ¡Ella era una guerrera! ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo había dejado que sus sentimientos intervinieran en su trabajo? ¿En su mente? En su corazón.

¿Por qué no podía controlarlos? ¡Controlarlos! ¡Eso era! Debería aprender a controlar sus sentimientos para poder llegar así a ser mucho más eficiente.

— Pero…— aquella palabra, la sacó del mar de sus emociones y prestó atención a la dulce voz del joven. Esperando tan solo, a que él siguiera hablando, para tan solo… escucharle.— ¿Y si yo quiero darte una explicación?— Aquella pregunta la dejó sorprendida, otra frase más con la que podía dejar volar su imaginación, pero… ¡No! ¿Por qué siempre caía ante sus palabras? ¡Ya era hora de rebelarse! ¡De controlar todo! De no… de no estar locamente enamorada de él… ¿Enamorada? ¿Era eso lo que sentía por él acaso? ¿Era… amor? ¡No! ¡Otra vez no! — ¿Y si quiero que entres en mi vida?

— No, Eso no sería justo, ni para ti, ni para mi, tú ya tienes tu vida, y yo la mía, y no hay nada que hacer contra eso — murmuró, haciendo que sus palabras fueran dolorosas, para ambos. A él se le encogió el corazón, a ella… se le volvió a partir en mil pedazos. De nuevo. Habría preferido luchar y morir antes que pronunciar aquello.

Sola, ¿Sin… nadie?

_"Siempre sola, lo estarás siempre. Él no te quiere, no te engañes, ya quiere a otra, ya hay otra en su corazón, allí no hay sitio para ti. Solo juega contigo"_

Al volver a oír esas palabras no pudo más que terminar la conversación echando a correr, no quería que la viera llorar, no podía permitir aquello. Un sollozo rompió su silencio, y luego… llanto.

Lágrimas indiscretas, cristalinas, claras, lágrimas de dolor, que corrían por su rostro dejándola vulnerable en aquellos instantes.

Su nombre… alguien la llamaba, giró la cabeza, habría reconocido esa voz en cualquier lugar y sin embargo… jamás se había sentido tan reconfortada por ella. Una voz masculina, dulce, agradable y, por encima de todo, cargada de amor, cariño y preocupación.

Paró de correr, no por que se hubiera cansado, sino por que quiso verle, él era su único consuelo en eso momento. Caminó hacia él y se refugió en sus brazos, sollozando. El joven la abrazó, no quería que sufriera, no quería que estuviera así, solo quería ver a aquella joven que siempre le sonreía, aquella joven tan enérgica y fuerte, tan dulce, frágil y misteriosa a la vez.

Pero ahora… la veía destrozada, con el corazón roto, con todos los pedazos de sus sueños esparcidos por el mundo, la veía y era frágil, más que nunca. Era bella sí, pero ya no era ella, ahora era… Ahora era un muñequita de porcelana, con ojos de cristal. Con la que había que tener mucho cuidado para no romperla. ¿Qué era lo que le había echo aquello? O… ¿Quién?

Y… ¿Por qué?

* * *

Me gustaría saber... ¿Qué opinan?

Bueno espero sus reviews, malos o buenos dai igual. Solo quiero saber la opinión.

Y si quieren que lo siga, ya que, este fic tan solo es un proyecto en construcción.

ByeBye

_Ilya Star_


	2. Sueños Rotos

Aloha! Ya volví. Tarde un poco pero espero que siguan leyendo este interesantísimo cápitulo.

/Consciencia Ilya: ¿Interesante? Eso no te lo cree ni tú/ Jaja, es cierto. Pero dejemos que se lo crean ellos(?) (Nota: Olviden toda esta linea please)

* * *

Nunca la había visto así, sollozando, con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos oscuros…

Corría, con el corazón destrozado, con todos los pedazos de sus sueños rotos esparcidos por Francia. ¿Acaso había pasado algo durante los dos años que había estado en Japón? ¿Algo que la hiciera cambiar? La estrechó contra su pecho, ya no eran niños. Ya no era un amor de adolescente, lo que sentía por ella. Pero… ¿Por qué había negado con la cabeza sonriendo cuando en sus ojos se adivinaba tanto dolor? ¿Había sido él el causante de aquello? La había visto de lejos, hablando con otro, cuando en su expresión se adivinaba el llanto, ella sonreía con dulzura y negaba con la cabeza. ¿Acaso le perdonaba todo? Sabía que ella no le amaba a él, que amaba a aquel otro con el que había estado hablando.

Aquel ignorante… ¡Mira que no darse cuenta de que a ella le dolía! _¿Y se suponía que él la amaba?_ pensó para si, con sarcasmo.

Pero lo sabía perfectamente, él la amaba aunque nunca, lo demostrara, salvo con sus celos. Y, cuando ella se fue, había estado tan callado, serie, triste, solo… Con el corazón roto y un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: Volverla a ver.

Y él lo sabía. El otro joven… la amaba.

Pero… no pudo evitar sentirse tan… impotente, al verla así, llorando, sollozando, la abrazó aun con más fuerza, mientras ella enterraba el rostro en su camisa. Pero, cuando ella alzó los ojos para mirarle no pudo más, que dirigirle una cálida sonrisa. Era lo único que podía hacer por ella. Y, sabía que no debía tocar el tema.

—Gracias… —murmuró con voz queda. Sabía que había echo verdaderos esfuerzos por no llorar delante del otro joven, y ahora sus fuerzas se había quebrado. Por eso, en ese momento se deslizó entre sus brazos para caer al suelo, mas, el la cogió, levantándola del suelo, para llevarla a un banco. Sus fuerzas habían desaparecido, y ahora la frágil muñequita que era… era aun más quebradiza, y, había que tener mucho más cuidado con ella, para no hacerla daño. Mas, sentía que se resbalaba de entre sus dedos, para caer al vacío, y llegar al suelo, donde, poder, romperse en mil pedazos. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, y le volvió a sonreír.

—¿Te gustaría volver a Japón?—una pregunta, que hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Se arrepintió al instante.

—No, sufriría más si estuviera lejos de él. En esta situación, hay que preguntarse cual es el Mal Menor. Y mi mal menor es estar aquí, ya que, aunque sufra, viéndole con otra, prefiero así, que dejar de verlo.—murmuró frente a su pregunta interrumpiendo su intención de decirle que era un fallo, que no respondiera— Extraño, ¿A qué si?—Añadió ahora con una sonrisa. Pero como siempre… falsa.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio sonreír de verdad?

Hace dos años, quizás antes. Antes de que supiera que se iría a Japón, tal vez… para siempre.

Mas… volvió dos años después, radiante de alegría, pero, su sonrisa desapareció al ver a el otro joven, cogido de la mano con una muchacha, frunció el ceño, pero sonrió, pensaba que se trataría de otra de las formas de convencer al padre de la muchacha de que perdonara un castigo o algo. Pero, su sonrisa volvió a desvanecerse al enterarse de que eran novios. De que llevaban así ya… ¿Cuánto era?

Algo más de un año.

No había perdido el tiempo, se había dicho la joven al instante.

Y ahora… Por culpa de ese inepto, y de esa bruja, ella estaba así.

Tampoco para llamarlo inepto, pero la había echo sufrir. ¿Pensaba quizás que calmaría su dolor y su recuerdo con el cuerpo y la imagen de otra?

¡A una diosa no se la podía sustituir! Y menos… con tal "cosa".

¿Se merecía acaso otro nombre? Ni siquiera llegaba a los pies de la joven muñequita de porcelana, en cuanto a belleza.

"_Bueno, tal vez me he pasado llamándola así"_,pensó el joven abrumado por tanto pensamiento.

La iba a volver a abrazar cuando una voz entrecortada, pero a la vez tierna le cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

–No quiero jugar con tus sentimientos, si quieres que me aleje de ti, por favor. Avísame, si te hago daño, dímelo. No me perdonaría jamás hacer algo así.

¿Cómo podía una joven de su edad ser tan madura? ¿Cómo podía ser una muñequita tan frágil y a la vez aparentar tanta fuerza? Tanta… Seguridad en si misma.

—En esta situación, hay que preguntarse cual es el Mal Menor. —contestó utilizando las palabras que antes había utilizado ella.— Y mi Mal Menor, es que juegues con mis sentimientos, el mayor… es verte sufrir. Prefiero mil veces sufrir yo y que "juegues" con mis sentimientos, que verte en este estado. Y jugar sería si yo no supiera que le amas a él. Que tu corazón es suyo. Jugar sería si yo pensara que soy el dueño de tu corazón, que yo pensara que amas, y que no sea verdad. Pero, yo se la verdad, y por eso, no estarías jugando conmigo. Porque, para mí, tú eres lo más, y repito, tú eres lo más importantes para mi. Pero, no dejes que esto te confunda, ni pienses que me tienes que hacer feliz ni nada, por que, yo soy feliz viéndote feliz. ¿Entendido?

La joven se le quedó mirando … y sonrió. Al menos ya tenía en quien confiar, aunque sentía que se estaba aprovechando de él

* * *

Bueh! Aquí mi intento de primer cápitulo de un drama romántico.

Let's see... Si quieren que lo dje, o que lo siga, por favor. Reviews. Criticas constructivas lo mismo.

Thanks! Arigatou... ¿Y en frances...? Ehm Nomeacuerdo.

Byebye. Espero que leshaya gustado... Y no me tomen por loca T-T

_Ila Star._


	3. Recuerdo

Hoy empiezo con el ingles; Hi! how are you?

Espero que bien - Y que os guste el cápitulo, tres, me he tardado un poquito si, y perdón, pero es que como hago los documentos y no los subo, los pierdo y me lio.

Si, soy un poquito, solo un poquito desordenada. /¿Solo un poco?/ Tú calla ¬¬. Bueno dejemos paso al fic ¿Vale? /Sí, si claro. -en un rincónito, deprimida-/ ¡Hey la que devería estar deprimida soy yo, no tú. /Yo estoy como quiero./ Sí, vale pero no incordies más. Que conciencia tan pesada, /Te oigo/ Que ilusión D

Bueno gracias por soportarme a mi y a mi mente este ratito, Byebye ahora si, El fic: Recuerdos.

* * *

Observó a la pequeña muñequita de porcelana que tenía delante, le sonreía con dulzura, y con una chispa de tristeza en sus ojos de cristal.

Realmente era hermosa.

De cabello liso, brillante y suave de color azabache, que le caía por la espalda como una cascada hasta el ombligo. De cristalinos y rasgados ojos oscuros, con la tez blanca. Alta, y delgada, de figura atlética. En definitiva, esbelta. Sus facciones eran finas, y dulces, su piel, como el terciopelo.

En resumen, era totalmente bella, simplemente… hermosa.

Frágil y misteriosa, aparentando ser fuerte.

Aparentemente tranquila, con el corazón destrozado, y con un dolor muy agudo en el pecho, que ni la dejaba respirar.

Era una joven japonesa, de unos dieciséis años de edad.

Parecía no haber cambiado nada en ella desde los catorce, salvo que tenía el pelo más largo, y ahora era mucho más hermosa.

Y sin embargo… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio sonreír de verdad?

_Yumi…_ su mente no pudo más, que pronunciar su nombre, en susurros. Su nombre, su imagen, toda ella estaba dentro de su cabeza en ese momento.

Sus ojos, su sonrisa. Eran tan solo imágenes, recuerdos.

Pero sin embargo, cuando vio que otro la abrazaba tratando de curar la herida que él le había causado…

Se sintió… la persona más inútil de toda Francia, del mundo.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tubo que refugiarse en Sissy, para calmar el dolor que le había causado su marcha?

Eso si que lo había metido en un lío.

Y… ¿Y si cortaba su relación con ella de una vez por todas?

Así… así podría dedicarse a curar todo el daño que la había causado…

No, eso sería muy cruel…

_Yumi _Otra vez, no se la podía sacar de la cabeza.

Un momento…

¡Ya no era un crío! ¿Por qué suspirar diciendo su nombre?

Ella era solo… La persona a la que mas amaba.

Otra vez, ¿Jamás podría sacar su imagen de su cabeza?

La verdad es que lo dudaba, y mucho.

Ella era… especial.

William tenía razón, la había echo mucho daño. Pero… ¿Cómo arreglarlo?

¿Sería capaz de pedirle perdón a la cara? ¿De soportar ver tanto dolor en sus ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios?

La verdad… es que la amaba de corazón, Y… ¿Y si le escribía una canción?

Ella amaba la música, podría cortar su relación con Sissy, y dedicarse solamente a amarla…

Pero… ¿No sería eso muy cruel?

Para ella, para él, para Sissy, para William…

No…

"_¿Lo qué pienso? Tranquilo, no pasa nada, no tienes que darme explicaciones, es tu vida, no la mía."_

"_No, Eso no sería justo, ni para ti, ni para mi, tú ya tienes tu vida, y yo la mía, y no hay nada que hacer contra eso"_

Sus palabras sonaban en su cabeza… con dulzura, con tristeza. Justo como ella las había pronunciado.

"_Tu ya tienes tu vida, yo la mía, y no hay nada que hacer contra eso."_

Esas palabras… ahora solo sonaban esas. Seguro que era una indirecta, un mensaje oculto.

Pero.. ¡Demonios! Ya no era un crío, no podía dejar volar su imaginación así, sin más. Podría terminar haciendo daño a todo el mundo.

"_Es tu vida, no la mía."_

¿Habría algún otro mensaje en estas seis palabras? Seis palabras, dichas con dolor, con un intento de ser una voz desapasionada, ocultando… ¿La verdad?

¿Esas palabras le ocultaban sus verdaderos sentimientos?

Seguro que era eso… Pero… ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos?

¿Cuál era su verdad?

_Yumi… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Te duele que esté con Sissy? _

_Sabes que haría todo por ti. Solo pídemelo. Dame una pista para poder ayudarnos. Una mirada, un suspiro, ¡Lo que sea! Yumi, sabes que te amo ¿No? _

Estaba desesperado, pensó, en salir a pasear. Pero el único lugar seguro en esos momentos era su habitación.

_Si no lo sabes… Desearía que lo supieras, desearía que tú me amaras tanto como yo te amo a ti. ¿Sabes? Por tenerte… desvariaría. _

_Te amo, Yumi Ishiyama. Solo a ti, a nadie más. _

_Desearía ser yo el que te abraza contra su pecho, al que abrazas._

_Desearía no ser quien te causa esas lágrimas…_

_¿Soy yo el que causa que esos ojos tuyos… lloren así? _

_¿Soy yo el causante de tanto dolor?_

¿Era él?

Sentía, que estaba cerca… de la respuesta a sus problemas…

¿Pero.., sería capaz de enfrentarse a ellos?

_¿Por qué? _Se preguntaba de nuevo el joven. Era solo una pregunta.

Dos palabras. ¿Tan difíciles de responder?

Sí, pues… estaban llenas de significado

¿Por qué?

Dirigidas a aquella hermosa muñequita de porcelana, aquella muñequita de ojos de cristal, aquellos ojos rasgados, orientales, oscuros, brillantes. Dulces y tristes.

Aquella tristeza en sus ojos… Y esa sonrisa… tan falsa, que le dolía en el alma.

¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta de que se notaba a la legua de la falsedad de su sonrisa? Aparentemente… no.

¿Era todo por su culpa?

¿Por intentar curar el dolor de su marcha… tapando su imagen con otra totalmente opuesta?

Con otra…

Ella era alegre, tímida, de carácter suave pero fuerte… eran tan iguales, cuando discutían por nada, y se cerraban en si mismos…

Sin embargo la otra aunque también solía sonreír, no lo hacía de verdad, era seria, creída, con mal carácter… y una pesada.

Yumi se sabía defender, sin embargo… Sissy, había que defenderla a ella, a menos que fuera una persona normal la que la ponía en peligro.

Le exasperaba todo ese tema. Ahora su vida se había convertido en… Un triangulo amoroso.

Cómo si no tuviera ya muchos problemas.

_Yumi… te amo, solo a ti. ¿Sabes?_

_Mi corazón, solo es tuyo._

_Solo tuyo…_

_Yumi._

* * *

_Kôn·nichiwa!_

_Que feliz estoy hoy D, bueno he recibido muchos reviews. ¡Gracias D!_

_Bueno me alegro de que hasta el cápitulo dos os haya gustado, y espero que lo siga haciendo, _

_Gracias a todos/as._

_Próximo cápitulo: _

_La noche._

_Un beso, _

Ilya Star


	4. La noche

Bonjuor! Hoy saludo con alegria ya que he visto a una personita aquí - Gracias a todas esas personitas que me an agregado a historias favoritas ¡Se lo agradezco de corazón! Bueno aquí va , espero que disfruteis de el.

* * *

La noche—

"¿Por qué me sentía tan indefensa en aquel momento?"

¿Indefensa? En sus brazos. Cuando él la tomó en sus brazos. Quería irse, rápido, lejos, con él. Por siempre. Pero… ¿Era acaso una señal de que todavía lo amaba? "No puede ser, ¿Por qué?" se preguntó la joven sintiéndose ahogar por una oleada de tristeza.

"¿Y si yo quiero darte una explicación? ¿Y si quiero que entres en mi vida?"

No podía ser… Lágrimas inundaban su rostro antes sereno y decidido y… un intento de golpe.

¿Por qué no se iba el dolor? ¿Por qué no se apagaba su fuego?

Su fuego… ¿Acaso no se había apagado? ¿Por que no quedaban mas que cenizas?… ¿Acaso… Acaso se había vuelto a encender? No podía ser…

¡No! ¡Era imposible! ¿¡Por qué!?

Rápido, la suave brisa golpeaba su rostro en un sin fin de recuerdos.

Recuerdos… solo los borraba la noche, no, ni siquiera ella.

¿Acaso no podía olvidar? ¿Olvidar? ¿A quién? Olvidarle, A él.

A su sonrisa, a sus ojos de miel, a sus brazos, a su abrazo, a sus labios… a su cuerpo… sus sentimientos… Su… Su amor.

Esos labios que había soñado, besar algún día.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Necesitaba olvidar! Olvidar que le había… amado.

Le dolía solo de pensarlo. ¡Ella no le amaba! ¡No era una cría! No podía estar pensando siempre en esos ojos tan dulces.

¡Ya estaba harta! ¿Qué acaso no podía dejar de pensar en él?

¿Cómo podía amar alguien a un niño creído? No… él no era así… esa solo fue su primer impresión. La de niño mimado, creído y que no sabía perder.

Habría sonreído, como siempre que se acordaba. De él.

¿Por qué aun lo recordaba con dulzura?

Y lágrimas amontonándose en sus oscuros y reflexivos ojos.

¿No sabía olvidar?

¿Olvidar? ¿A quién?

A ese joven castaño de ojos que reflejaban como era cuando estaban juntos, solos. Los dos. Ojos tan dulces como la miel. Y él era así. Pero… ahora que sabía como era de verdad… ¿Él era así?

Que extraño… la noche, la suave brisa de… ¿Invierno? Pero… si no había nieve. Y estaba bien… parecía verano… Si no hiciera ese frío tan increíble… Un frío de un invierno japonés.

Viento, frío, noche, luna llena. ¿A qué le recordaba?

Seguramente a alguna de aquellas acampadas de noche.

DE hace… ¿Cuánto era? ¿Dos años? Y las recordaba como si solo hubiesen pasado unos segundos. ¿Por qué era tan difícil olvidar? ¿Por qué los recuerdos debían de estar en su memoria? ¿Por qué?

"¿Acaso no puedo volver a soñar?" Soñar… ¿Por qué es tan importante? Es acaso una necesidad humana… ¿Verdad? Acaso… ¿No podía volver a disfrutar de la vida?

¡Maldito el día en que lo vio por primera vez!

¿Acaso?

Saltó del árbol en un remolino de hojas inquietas. Abrazándose para mantener su calor corporal. Corrió rápidamente.

Y se chocó, abrió los ojos para ver unos ojos occidentales que la miraban con curiosidad. Ojos miel, de vítreo brillo. Unos ojos que la observaban de lejos todos los días. Unos ojos guardados en su memoria.

—Yumi…

Si, ese era su nombre. Le habría gustado gritarle que lo olvidara, que la dejara irse. Que no quería que la aprisionara por las muñecas contra ese árbol.

Sin embargo… solo pudo murmurar su nombre…

—Ulrich…

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero que bien -

Y como estoy feliz un adelanto:

Se dió cuenta de la situción y un sonrojo afloró en sus mejillas. Le habría gustado escuchar de nuevo su nombre en esos labios. Naciendo de ella, guardando un pedacito de su corazón

Próximo cap. Realidades ocultas.


	5. Realidades ocultas

Después de tanto tiempo, regresó mi musa y pude termninar de escribir esto. (Perdí el papel en el que la tenía)

No está tan bien como el otro pero, Well ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

* * *

Realidades ocultas—

Su nombre era una realidad, una afirmación, un susurro murmurado, ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

De noche, la aprisionaba por las muñecas contra un árbol.

Se dio cuenta de la situación y un sonrojo afloró en sus mejillas. Le habría gustado escuchar de nuevo su nombre en esos labios. Naciendo de ella, guardando un pedacito de su corazón.

Como una pequeña realidad escondida. En la oscuridad de una noche de luna llena. Una noche clara, de verano. Sin embargo antes hacía frío, ¿Por qué el clima había subido tantos grados de repente? ¿Por qué ahora hacía tanto calor?

¿Por qué sentía que si la soltaba… caería al suelo?

—Lo siento…

Murmullos susurrados… no podía haberle dicho nada más.

Con todo ello, sabía que no podía resistirse a aquella mirada de esos ojos claros tan profundos que no le dejaban leer en su interior… no como antes…

—No, no es nada —Murmuró ella reprimiendo un suspiro ante el contacto con la piel del chico. Se estremeció al recordar lo que sentía por él…

El joven la miró a los ojos ocultando su alegría por tenerla de nuevo junto a él.

No pudo reprimirse y, con miedo la cogió de la cintura y la estrechó contra si. Temiendo la reacción de la joven a la que el conocía. No esa pequeña muñequita de porcelana china. Tan bella como frágil.

—Ulrich — pronunció de nuevo su nombre, dejando sin darse cuenta, que en su voz se denotara el sentimiento de amor hacia el castaño, que hacía que su corazón volviera a latir con fuerza, dando vida a su cuerpo.

Dejando que esa pequeña realidad oculta en el fondo de su pecho brillase con luz propia y se revelara, destrozando el muro que protegía su corazón de posibles conquistas. Justo cuando el muro era más fuerte que nunca, se derrumbaba dejando al descubierto esa luz propia proveniente de la pequeña chispa de cariño que empezaba a brillar, y a lograr que sus ojos fueran como antes.

"¡No!" Se rebeló dolida "No puedo dejar que lo vuelva a hacer"

Se removió entre sus brazos con ímpetu y él, asombrado la soltó. Ella aprovechó y echo a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Dejando a un joven castaño en medio de la noche, solamente con el simple recuerdo de aquella experiencia.

Pasó quizás la noche y llegó con ella la mañana, y de nuevo el desconcierto del chico al verla. Ahora a la luz del día parecía más viva, menos frágil, pero aun esa pequeña muñequita de porcelana estaba pálida, sin color, sin rostro triste ni sonriente, sereno simplemente, con la cara de poker de esas pequeñas muñequitas a las que superaba en encanto y belleza.

* * *

Cortito lo sé, pero el próximo será más largo y en menos tiempo.

¿Y qué tal estubo?

Hoy en vasco

Agur.Cuidaos


End file.
